


A Night Out (of the Ordinary)

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, First Meetings, Gay Bar, Movie Night, This is being the happiest day of my life!, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Dorothea seeks a night of fun at a local gay bar. She meets Petra, someone who has completely captivated her attention. Little do the women know this will be a night they'll never forget. Doropetra Day 2.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Night Out (of the Ordinary)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy I am very late on these submissions. The quarantine hit hard and since I live in an area without WiFi or decent cellular service (as most of you know) it makes posting difficult. But I recently got a new phone that is incredibly fast so I should be able to catch up on the posting for Doropetra Week! Wish me luck!!!! And as usual, enjoy!!!!

Dorothea let the deep bass of the night club’s playlist wrap around her in synthpop ecstasy as she danced without a care. She wore a devastating little number: thigh high leather boots and a sinfully skin tight dress. Her hair was softly curled, makeup was immaculate, and she used her musky perfume that wasn't offensive to the nose. Her flashy earrings, some would say gaudy or even tacky, swayed with her movements, twinkling along her face. Her heart was beating a furious rhythm. Night clubs always did this to her. Anyone could take her home and she wouldn't care, drunk off the feeling of being desired and the fruity drinks she kept throwing her hard earned money at. Of course, she held her own and any man trying to take advantage of her was met with a swift fist to the face. She was a flirt but she was not naive. 

This particular club happened to be a gay bar. Normally she frequented the posh and popular Meteor, a club of the normal variety, beefy bouncer allowing only rich men and hot women in, strangers doing whatever they felt like in the bathrooms, and bartenders serving overpriced drinks. Nothing unusual for that club. 

But it was recently shut down, albeit temporarily, for some scandal. Dorothea normally loved hearing juicy gossip and drama, but the proprietors of Meteor kept it under lock and key it seemed. No matter. There was always Sagittae. 

Sagittae was very LGBT friendly, smack dab in the middle of the district and always having strong, positive vibes. Dorothea wondered why she didn't attend it more often. It wasn't like she lacked attraction to women; on the contrary, she adored women. Perhaps more than men… Coming to terms with that was hard, especially when men were always flocking around her, shouting their praises, but it always made her uncomfortable. Women never did that to her, so sometimes Dorothea wondered if she dallied with men as some sort of punishment… She didn't think about it a lot. 

When the song ended and flowed into something slower, Dorothea sauntered to the bar. She thought about buying another drink but decided she needed to properly hydrate so she got a tall glass of water instead. Normally she'd be on the lookout for someone trying to slip her something, but Sagittae had always felt safe. Regardless, she kept watch. 

She felt eyes on her. It wasn't anything new, but the feeling still always made her tingle. She looked around to find the source and her jade eyes landed on an absolutely,  _ hauntingly _ , beautiful woman. Her long magenta hair, thick and lush, was swept into a ponytail, delicate and intricate braids woven in. Her makeup was striking but it suited her. Sepia eyes stared directly into Dorothea's soul. Her face was slender, leading into an equally thin neck, a clean decolletage, and her shirt clung to her chest. It had beads and embellishments, was a variety of bright colors, and it stopped just below her chest. Her waistline was trim, her body language relaxed as she leaned against the end of the bar. She wore tight, leather shorts that revealed gorgeous legs, and sexy ankle boots. She smiled at Dorothea, and it felt so genuine, eyes crinkling, a glint of white teeth. 

If Dorothea believed in love at first sight, then this was it. 

The lithe woman, seeing Dorothea's gape, sauntered toward her almost catlike. Dorothea tingled as she approached. 

“Hello. I could not help but noticing you. You, forgive me, are quite beautiful.”

A very frank compliment. Her speech and accent were interesting, endearing even. Dorothea couldn't help but blush. 

“Thank you. I like your top. It's very...exotic. I hope that isn't offensive to say.”

The woman shook her head, her hair whirling around her. “I take no offense. It is not from Fódlan, so you are being right that it is exotic.”

“Oh? Where is it from?”

The girl smiled wider. “It is from Brigid, my place of home.”

Brigid… Dorothea had always wanted to travel there. It was tropical, known for gorgeous beaches and friendly people. Dorothea saw that in this woman. 

“That's lovely. I'm Dorothea by the way. A pleasure.” She daintily produced her hand. 

“I am Petra. I am glad to have met you, Dorothea.” She took Dorothea’s hand in both of hers. Dorothea felt her heart speed.

“I hope I am not being too forward, but would you be liking to be accompanying me outside? I would like to talk to you without so much loudness.” She bowed her head slightly. 

“Oh, of course!” Petra had seemed so earnest, so kind, that Dorothea did not feel threatened. Plus, she was so pretty. Dorothea had a weakness for pretty girls, her insecurities be damned. 

“Wonderful. Let us be going.” Petra kept Dorothea's hand in hers and the two walked outside to the patio outside the club. Here, patrons of Sagittae smoked cigarettes, laughed loudly, and cuddled in the comfortable outdoor seating. The awning of it was covered in twinkling fairy lights. Quite a romantic atmosphere and Dorothea found herself smitten. Petra seemed to glow in this lighting. 

They talked of everything and nothing. Petra was new to the city of Enbarr so she had few connections. It was difficult making friends because people got frustrated with her way of speech or found her too honest. It made her insecure and she often wondered if moving to the city was a good idea at all. She was sent on an assignment as an ambassador for Brigid in Adrestian politics, although she admitted she felt more like an intern. No one seemed to take her seriously. 

“That’s Enbarr for you. The people are stuck up their own asses. It’s unfortunate, because there really are some diamonds in the rough out here.” Dorothea said to reassure Petra. 

“I am not understanding. What do you mean? How are people sticking themselves up their own...buttocks?” Petra winced as she said it. 

Dorothea found her charming. “Oh! It just means, ah, that they think too highly of themselves. They’re arrogant.” 

“Oh, I am understanding. I do not quite understand the phrasing, but the meaning I understand.” 

“I’m glad! Happy to help. It actually makes me wonder how the phrase came to be myself…” She pondered a moment more for effect; she felt like she didn’t have much else to say. 

She told Petra the short version of her story. Orphan, grew up mostly alone, was taken in at the opera house. She was there for several years before she decided she wanted to do something more. Live a more exciting yet safer life. She was taking classes at the university because she wanted to be an educated woman, and a degree wouldn’t hurt. She just wasn’t sure what she wanted to major in quite yet. She found it to be a dull tale. 

“You were being orphaned?” asked Petra, astounded. “My apologies. It is not an easy life when you have no family. I’m glad you were able to find safety in the opera house.”

Dorothea shrugged. “It wasn’t the safest place, but it was home for a time. I’m thankful to have been discovered.” 

“True. I am also glad you are taking steps to do more things. College is an interesting time. I am hoping you are enjoying it.” 

Dorothea nodded, sipping her water. “I’ve met some nice people.” 

Petra smiled. “What was bringing you here tonight?”

Dorothea looked at her a bit quizzically. “Well, I suppose the same reason anyone comes to a club. I wanted to let loose and have fun.”

“Ah, that is a good reason.”

Dorothea eyed her for a second. “What brought you here tonight? I’ll be honest: it doesn’t really seem like your type of scene.”

Petra looked surprised. “Perhaps you are being right. But I enjoy dancing, and I wanted to be meeting new people. My job has few options and I find I do not always have time to relax. I was hearing this place was fun from a coworker and she had said she would be meeting me tonight, but I have not seen her.” 

“Oh? Did she give you a time to meet her? How long have you been waiting?” Dorothea cocked her head. Something felt off. 

“I got here when the doors were opening and managed to get in. But it is nearing…” she looked around for a second and her eyes landed on the moon, “...one in the morning and I have still not seen her.”

“You’ve been here three hours? That sounds like you’ve been stood up.” Dorothea suddenly felt sorry for Petra. 

“I am having familiarity with that phrase. I am thinking you are right.” Her eyes were downcast. In the low light, Dorothea saw Petra’s eyes glisten. 

She reached for Petra’s hand and held it softly. “Petra, don’t be upset. Some people suck. It’s not your fault.”

Petra sniffled. “It is, um, well, it is feeling like I will never make friends here. I… I was never this alone in Brigid. I am not understanding why the people of Adrestia do not like me. Dorothea, is it my skin? My hair? People have been staring at me and they do not feel like welcoming stares.”

Dorothea sighed. “Petra, people are sometimes very hateful of strangers. I don’t know if that’s why your coworker decided not to show, but I want you to know that I think you’re very sweet and charming and I’ve had a lovely time talking with you. And, dare I say, I think you’re beautiful too.” 

Petra looked at her, gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you, Dorothea. You are very kind.”

Dorothea had an idea. Maybe it was because she was a bit tipsy, although she had sobered dramatically since drinking the water and sitting with Petra, but she didn’t want to leave her new companion alone. Petra was upset. Petra was worried about finding acceptance. What better way to show that she cared than to invite her home? Her apartment wasn’t very far, but the streets could be dangerous at night for two lone women, so Dorothea didn’t mind calling a cab. And it wasn’t because Dorothea found her attractive and really wanted to kiss her. She just wanted a sleepover, something she hadn’t experienced ever. 

“Petra, please don’t misunderstand me, but would you like to accompany me home?” Petra’s eyes widened at the statement and Dorothea saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks. “Oh! I know that probably sounds too forward, but I don’t mean anything, um, nefarious about it. I just thought you’d like to maybe watch a couple of funny movies, eat some snacks, and keep chatting like we’re doing right now.” 

Petra pulled away from her, looking away. She was clearly wary. “I am liking your offer, but I am not sure I should accept it.” 

“I really insist, Petra. Maybe we could even braid each other’s hair? Put on face masks? Talk about past loves?” 

“I have never had a past love,” she answered honestly. 

“Oh. Well, maybe we can talk about what you would like in a future love?” 

“I am not sure what I would like. The idea of loving someone and to be loved… It is something I desire, but I am not being sure if I am having time. I do not even know if I am desirable.”

Dorothea laughed. “Petra, you’re  _ stunning.  _ Anyone who doesn’t see that is a moron.” 

Petra blushed again, stuttering for a moment. “I...am having gratitude.” 

“Okay! It’s settled. Let’s go back to my place!” She took Petra’s hand and led her away from the club. She called a cab and within a few minutes one came to pick her and her new friend up. The drive was fairly short, Dorothea paid and tipped, and the two women entered the building, said hello to the night guard, and found themselves in front of Dorothea’s door. She unlocked the door and they entered. 

Petra liked Dorothea’s home. Even though it was small, it still had a sophisticated aesthetic and was very clean. 

“Your home is very beautiful,” she said honestly. 

“Aww, thanks! I try to make it livable. I like decorating.” 

“I can see that.” There was a brief pause as Petra looked around. 

Dorothea cleared her throat. “Would you like more comfortable clothes? I have some pajamas I don’t wear that I, um, outgrew.” She didn’t want to say she gained weight and therefore they were too tight now. Pajamas were about comfort, and these were no longer comfortable. 

“Oh! I would be liking that greatly!” 

Dorothea gestured for Petra to sit as she went to find the pajamas. 

She came back from her room and handed them to Petra. They were fleece shorts with stars and cats with a matching top that featured one large cat on a star. Petra smiled. 

“These are very cute. I will happily wear them.” 

Dorothea wasn’t sure if she liked that they were cute, but when she was younger and more fit they were definitely her favorite. “Good! I think you’ll be even cuter in them though.” 

Petra looked away, a bit embarrassed. “Thank you, Dorothea.” 

“You are very welcome!” She showed Petra the bathroom and also produced a spare toothbrush. “If you need to brush your teeth, this will be right here.” 

“Thank you! I appreciate it.” Dorothea then left her, shutting the door to let her change. 

She turned on her living room TV and then proceeded to look through her movie collection in the cabinet underneath the TV. She unfortunately couldn’t afford streaming subscriptions so she had local cable and an old DVD/Blu-ray combo player. But her movie collection was fairly large. She had everything from family friendly animated musicals to mature dramatic romances. She wasn’t very fond of action flicks or thrillers and she hoped Petra was fine with that. 

As she was deciding what to play first, Petra finally returned from the bathroom. “What will we be watching first?”

“Hmm, I can’t decide. Is there anything in particular you like? I’ve got a lot of movies.” 

Petra sat next to Dorothea on the floor as she looked at the collection. “I am liking movies with talking animals.” 

Dorothea  _ loved  _ that. “Oh! Hmm, well, what about…”

“Oh! You are having, er,  _ have  _ my favorite!” She pulled out the DVD that featured an anthropomorphic fox in a green tunic and feathered hat. It was a tale of justice for the underprivileged and tearing down tyranny. 

“Oh, I like this one a lot too. Go ahead and pop it in. I’ll go find some snacks.” 

As Petra did just that, Dorothea went to her small kitchen to microwave some popcorn, find some sweets, and grab two cans of cold, refreshing (diet) soda. It was also caffeine free so they wouldn’t be up too late.

Dorothea returned with a large bowl of popcorn, a bag of chocolate chips, and the soda to find Petra clutching a throw pillow. She was shivering. 

“Oh, are you cold? Sorry, there’s been a major heat wave and I don’t fare well in the heat. I’ll adjust it and find you a blanket.” Dorothea felt a little bad, but Petra smiled at her. 

“I have understanding. My home of Brigid is always very hot so the heat has never been bothering me. So a blanket is much appreciated.” 

Dorothea set the snacks down on the coffee table in front of the couch and went to her linen closet to find a soft fleece blanket. “This one is very warm.” 

She draped it over Petra. “Oh, I am liking this blanket.” She was still clutching the pillow. 

Dorothea said it before she could think. “You know, you could be clutching something that is warmer than that pillow.” She realized just exactly how flirtatious and suggestive that was. 

Petra looked up at her confused. “Oh?”

“I… I’m sorry, Petra. That was forward of me.” 

Petra looked at her a moment and then realization hit her. “Oh! Um, you were meaning you…”

“Well, I  _ am _ quite warm. And very soft, or so I’ve been told. You could clutch worse.” She sighed. “But that isn’t appropriate to say to a guest.” 

Petra hummed, thinking it over. “In Brigid, it is not uncommon for people to be holding each other. That is something I have noticed being a difference in our culture. Adrestians are...rather distant with their friends. I would actually very much like to hold you, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea then found herself blushing. “I, oh, wow, um, that’s unexpected. But if you don’t mind…”

“Not at all. Please, let us hold each other and watch this movie and eat our snacks.” 

Dorothea giggled. “Of course.”

So Dorothea and Petra held each other under the blanket, nestling into each other, their bodies impossibly close. It was probably the most intimate thing Dorothea had ever done. She had touched and been touched, but it was always thoughtless, uncaring. No one had ever held her so nicely as Petra had. 

The girls watched the movie intently, holding their stash of snacks under the blanket for easy access. Cold soda was sipped. Dorothea could feel how Petra’s muscles relaxed further and further. Dorothea felt her own heart race. This felt...so right. 

The movie ended and Petra sighed happily, saying she had loved this movie for a very long time, how it resonated with her. Dorothea thought she was adorable in her exuberance. She just lay her head on Petra’s chest, not even thinking about it. 

“You were being right, Dorothea. You are very warm.” She tightened her arms around Dorothea. “I...enjoy holding you.” 

“I feel the same, Petra. You’re very warm yourself.” 

Petra cleared her throat. “So… Will I be sleeping in your bed? I would like to continue this holding.”

Dorothea could tell Petra didn’t mean anything sensual about it. She felt safe with Petra and it was clear Petra felt the same. “Of course we can share my bed. I don’t want to let you go.” Maybe that was the sleepiness talking but Petra didn’t say anything about it. 

“Okay, then perhaps we should be doing that. It is getting late, or maybe I should say it is early, so we should sleep.” 

Dorothea checked the clock above the TV. It was indeed just past four am. “Oh yeah, we should definitely sleep.” 

She got up, helping Petra. Dorothea told Petra to take the blanket back to her room, pointing to where it was. She then took the leftover snacks back to the kitchen and threw away the cans of soda, empty chocolate chips bag, and the kernels of the popcorn. She quickly washed the bowl, placed it on the drying rack and headed to her bedroom. 

Petra was sitting on the bed, the blanket in her lap. She smiled as Dorothea entered. 

“Petra, why aren’t you laying down?” Dorothea asked. 

“Oh! I was not being sure of where your preferred side of the bed is, so I wanted to wait for you.” 

“How…thoughtful and sweet of you. I don’t think anyone has ever asked before.” 

Petra tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I am guessing that may sound odd of me.” 

“Not at all! It makes me happy actually.” 

Petra nodded. “Okay, then, uh, I will follow your lead.”

Dorothea went to her side of the bed that she lay in when she had ’company’ over. On the left side, away from the window. Petra then took that side. 

They made a nest of the blankets Dorothea had on her bed and then held each other. Dorothea found herself nuzzling her head just under Petra’s jaw, breathing in the faint citrus scent on her neck. Petra tucked Dorothea into her body and held her as closely as possible. Their arms and legs were wrapped around each other. 

Petra felt at peace. She actually forgot why she had been so upset. Dorothea’s hospitality and generosity were so great and Petra had never felt more welcomed in Enbarr. There was something exceptionally special about Dorothea. 

“This is being the happiest day of my life!” Petra whispered, breathing in the rosy scent of Dorothea’s hair. “You have made this night very wonderful, Dorothea! I am glad to have met you.” 

Dorothea smiled against Petra’s skin. “I am happy to hear that, Petra,” she whispered back. “I hope I continue to make you happy.” 

Under normal circumstances, that statement may have been bold, too soon for a budding friendship. But Petra and Dorothea saw something in each other, and both knew it was more than friendship they sought. Just like the operas she was in, Dorothea found true love, and at first sight no less. Petra had found a kindred spirit, someone she could see herself caring about for all of time. This was her soul mate. 

She used to regret moving to Adrestia. Now, she was thankful she did. 

  
  



End file.
